The operation of four fundamental rules is the basis of all arithmetic operations and has been used in many calculation schemes.
Of the four fundamental operation rules, the division operation is the most complicated operation and can be implemented by the software method or by the hardware method which latter method uses a hardware organization composed of a register, a subtractor, and control logic, etc. Of the various hardware methods, the method using combination logic has the highest processing speed because its processing time is limited only by the time necessary for a signal to pass the arrangement of gates.
However, in spite of its high processing speed, the divider by this method has drawbacks requiring substantial chip area.
The method using a register, a subtractor, and control logic is relatively slower in the speed but can reduce the chip area required in comparison with the method using combination logic.